Cobalt Wolves
The Cobalt Wolves (known as CW for short) are a privately hired faction created in 693 ADD. Jon Hydromane hired them to hunt down Waterbornes who had survived the Capitol's purge on them in 700 ADD. Ruthless and efficient, the Cobalt Wolves have been named as one of the most dangerous mercenary organizations. History Created in 693 ADD by Steffano Jonnie, the Cobalt Wolves consisted of barely 100 operatives. Recruting 19 year old careers who were unable to get into a Hunger Games, the cobalt wolves utilized their recruits' enhanced fitness and combat skills to train them into some of the most dangerous soldiers ever seen. In 700 ADD, after the Capitol declared the Waterbornes to be extinct, Jon Hydromane knew that his rivals weren't all dead yet. He hired the Cobalt Wolves to track down the ones left, giving Steffano a general location of where his spies had last seen them. Proving to be brutally effective in killing Waterbornes, they are still an active faction, hunting down Waterbornes up to 1000 ADD, at the time of Galluci Games Era. Training Trained to counter Waterbornes in any way, Cobalt Wolves are trained extensively in underwater combat. They are also trained to fight just as well on land and be extremely dangerous with firearms. Due to already having fit former careers, they rarely have anyone quit, and thus can easily call on aide. Tactics The Cobalt Wolves use many common tactics to lure Waterbornes out of their strongholds. One famous tactic of their's is to send a smaller amount of soldiers to trick Waterbornes into thinking it's a small raid, only for the backbone of their forces to surprise the exposed Waterbornes. A rather brutal but effective strategy they use, is when Waterbornes go underwater to hide, they'll pour oil on top of the water, setting it ablaze. Waterbornes either drown or burn alive when they try to breathe. This tactic has become infamous for Waterbornes, who rarely survive an oil attack. Threats The Cobalt Wolves has threats to them as well, some effectively countering them at a whole. Naturally, Waterbornes can be thorn in the side, being very fit, combat expiriences individuals who have mastered the art of guerilla warfare. Apart from the Waterbornes, not many factions can even stand up to the CW, even the Capitol doesn't dare fight with them. Equipment Used The RWF have an assortment of gear used in combat, many unique in there own way. These include: *Type 3 Flecktarn Camouflage (Woodland Enviroments) *Type 4 Flecktarn Camouflage (Desert Enviroments) *Flecktarn Combat Suit (Wet Enviroments) *Type 66 Helmet *QBZ-95 *Gilderheart Dagger *SIG P220 Pistol *M67 Frag Grenade *M18 Claymore Mine *Panzerfaust Rocket Launcher *FN Minimi LMG *M24 Sniper Rifle *Type 96 Heavy Mortar Battles They've fought in plenty of battles in the Waterborne Extinction Campaign. The battles are listed from earliest to latest. *Conflict Outside District 7 *Storming of the District 7 Waterborne Bunker *Battle of the Theodore Roosevelt Lake Waterborne Stronghold *Battle of the North Arizona Waterborne Stronghold *Battle of the Northeastern Mexico Waterborne Stronghold *Battle of the Memphis Waterborne Stronghold *Battle of the Central Utah Waterborne Stronghold Category:Factions